LED displays are known that are formed of a number of LED modules wherein each LED module is used for one pixel of the display. Each of the LED modules has a number of different color LEDs, the intensities of which are controlled to generate pixels of a large number of different colors. Examples of these known types of LED displays are shown in Phares U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,482 and Yoksza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,328.
In both Phares U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,482 and Yoksza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,328, the LED modules are connected in series in a string or daisy chain configuration wherein a data stream is input to one LED module that extracts a subset of data for its module from the data stream and passes the remaining portion of the data stream or the entire data stream to the next LED module in the series. Lys et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,566 and Mueller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,038 respectively disclose systems for lighting or illumination that include LED lighting units or nodes connected in a bidirectional daisy chain configuration or a binary tree configuration with two nodes connected to the output of a single node. While these types of configurations may be suitable for illumination or a standard size display, e.g. the size of a computer display or standard television, they are not suitable for large scale displays such as video display signs. That is because, if one or two modules in the chain or tree fail, the downstream modules will not receive their data, rendering the display inoperable.